


Day Twenty-Seven: Gamers

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamers, M/M, YouTube Gamers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “What’re you doing?” James asked, leaning over Thomas’ shoulder to try and see what his boyfriend was looking at on his phone. Thomas startled a bit, instinctively locking his phone to hide what was on the screen. They’d only been dating for a couple months and while James had been wonderful and kind and patient, Thomas wasn’t ready to share some of his more nerdy and quirky interests.





	Day Twenty-Seven: Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> more sad Thomas AU from day 10 and 25.

“What’re you doing?” James asked, leaning over Thomas’ shoulder to try and see what his boyfriend was looking at on his phone. Thomas startled a bit, instinctively locking his phone to hide what was on the screen. They’d only been dating for a couple months and while James had been wonderful and kind and patient, Thomas wasn’t ready to share some of his more nerdy and quirky interests. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, glancing up and giving James a smile. 

“You were definitely watching something,” James said, sliding onto the bench next to him, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. 

“It was nothing important just a video on Facebook,” Thomas lied, glancing at the bag James had rested on the picnic table. “What’s that?”

“I promised you lunch,” James said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a couple takeout containers. “I got your favourite from that little place down the street.”

“Thank you,” Thomas said, smiling as James rested a container of macaroni and cheese down on the picnic table in front of him. “What did you get?”

“A salad,” James said, pulling out his own container. “Everything else had dairy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Thomas said softly, biting his lip. “You could have gone somewhere else. I wouldn’t have cared. You-“

“Thomas,” James cut him off softly, leaning over and kissing him gently, “I wanted to get you your favourite so I did. And I like salad so it doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” Thomas whispered, smiling softly at James before grabbing his fork and digging into his food.

—

Thomas yawn, glancing over at where James was asleep next to him in bed. Summer vacation had started and James had come to Thomas’ place to meet his parents before Thomas would go and do the same. It was late and James had fallen asleep a couple hours ago but Thomas was still awake, watching videos on his phone, headphones in his ears and brightness turned down as to not disturb James. Ever since he started dating James, he didn’t have as much time to keep up to date with all the videos his favourite creators had been putting out so he was trying to catch up. Especially since he was a couple videos behind on the ‘Let’s Play’ of a game he had been eagerly awaiting. Thomas paused the video he had been watching to stare at James’ sleeping face for a few minutes, listening to his boyfriend’s soft rhythmic breathing to make sure that he was still fast asleep before unpausing his video and once again immersing himself in the gameplay video.

Thomas ended up falling asleep in the middle of the video, his phone resting facedown on his chest and earphone still in his ears. He woke up the next morning to the gentle feeling of James tracing his fingers over Thomas’ cheek.

“Morning, sleepy head,” James whispered, leaning in and kissing Thomas’ temple.

“What time is it?” Thomas asked softly, rubbing his eyes. His ears were sore from sleeping with the headphones in all night and he pulled them out with a sigh.

“Almost ten,” James said, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Thomas’ waist, laying curled into Thomas’ back. “What were you watching on your phone that was so important that you needed to stay up all night to do it?”

“Nothing,” Thomas whispered, tossing his headphones onto his side table. “Just some stuff on Netflix.”

James hummed, pressing a kiss behind Thomas’ ear before sitting up. “We should probably get ready if we’re going to make it to the movies on time.”

“Right, okay,” Thomas said, sitting up and stretching. James smiled, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss before climbing off the bed and heading to get dressed.

—

“Why didn’t you tell me that you watch Youtube gamers?” James whispered into Thomas’ ear, making him almost jump out of his skin. Thomas was sat on the couch in James’ family’s living room, his phone resting in his lap as he watched the latest video in the ‘Let’s Play’ he was following intently. James had gone to talk to his mom and find them some snacks. Thomas had expected him to come back too soon and thought it would be a good time to get another video watched without being discovered. He was wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” James repeated, kissing Thomas’ cheek before moving around the couch to sit next to him. Thomas shrugged, locking his phone and tucking it into his lap. James frowned, tapping Thomas’ cheek to get this boyfriend to look at him. “Did you think I would find it weird?”

“Maybe,” Thomas said softly, biting his bottom lip. 

“I don’t,” James whispered, leaning in and kissing Thomas softly. “It’s not something I do myself but I don’t find it weird if you do. And I wouldn’t mind watching them with you sometimes.”

“Really?” Thomas whispered, shifting a little closer to Thomas so their sides were pressed together. 

“Really,” James whispered, wrapping his arm around Thomas’ shoulders, pulling him even closer. “What were you watching?”

“A Let’s Play of a new horror game,” Thomas said, resting his head on James’ shoulder. 

“Did you finish the video?”

“No,” Thomas whispered.

“Why don’t you finish it,” James suggested, grabbing Thomas’ phone out of his lap and handing it to him. “We’ve got time before we’re supposed to be meeting with my friend for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Thomas asked, looking up at James.

“Positive,” James smiled sweetly, kissing the tip of Thomas’ nose. Thomas smiled, pressing a light kiss to James’ chin before unlocking his phone and opening up the video. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
